


Everything Will Glow For You

by dolly_dagger87



Series: One Shots For HBO Slash Network [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: HBOWarSlashNetwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If pressed, Babe would have a hard time remembering the last time he entered Gene’s room using the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Glow For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2nd round in the HBOWar Slash Network Monthly Challenge.

“You know we have a front door?”

“You’re going to hurt yourself one of these days.”

“You make enough noise that my mom knows you’re here.”

“Again Babe?”

Babe had heard all of them before. Every time he heaved himself over the window sill and into Gene’s room, there was a new biting comment or observation. Yes, Babe knew they had a front door. And he’d only skinned his knee that one time. And sure, Mama Roe knew he was up here, it wasn’t like he was trying to avoid her. If she was home, he’d always say hi before he left. But on the nights she worked late, this was just easier.

And yes, again, you really think Gene would have gotten used to his boyfriend climbing into his window via the tree.

But today, unlike every other day, there was no sarcasm. No heavy sighing. Just silence in the nearly dark room. Babe had almost been about to shimmy back out the window, when he noticed the soft glow of Roe’s laptop on the bed. The computer wasn’t the only thing on the bed. Next to it was Gene, covered in a blanket with his chin resting on his knees. Babe frowned and walked over to the bed. 

Gene shuffled over and extended his arm so Bebe would be wrapped in the blanket too. 

“Long day at school?” Bebe knew he didn’t have to ask, all the signs were there, but he did anyway. 

Gene nodded and tucked his head against Babe’s chest. It was supposed to be easier this year with Babe’s parents promise to give up on Catholic school and let Babe go to public school with his friends and his boyfriend. They don’t know about that last part, but that wouldn’t really matter. All that mattered was setting a good example for his siblings. And Babe had been pissed. It was one year, what would it hurt. 

On the other hand, Gene had been devastated. Gene was, for lack of a better word, shy and he didn’t have a lot of friends. While he wasn’t bullied, Gene was just lonely. Babe arriving with his killer smile and never met a stranger personality was supposed to help fix that. Maybe that wasn’t exactly how Gene had phrased it, but that’s what Babe had heard. Since their hands were tied, the best Babe could do right now was come over as often as he could and hope that he could kiss it better. 

“What are you doing?” Gene said, moving the blanket so that Babe was sliding his hand under Gene’s t-shirt. 

“What do you want me to be doing?” Babe wiggled his eyebrows. 

“You know you can’t come over here every night and magically make high school less horrible because I have an orgasim?” Gene gave him that long suffering look that he seemed to save just for Babe. 

“Ok, but I can’t borrow the car on a school night so can you suffer though an orgasim?” 

Gene shook his head, but he was blushing slightly as he looked away. Not before Babe saw a hint of a smile on his face. 

“So is that a yes?” 

“Shut up,” Gene said as he turned and pressed his lips to Babe’s. The blanket shifted off Babe’s shoulders as Gene wrapped his arms around Babe’s neck. Babe slid his hands down Gene’s torso and grabbed firmly at his hips pulling them up into his hips. Gene pulled back and gasped against Babe’s cheek. Babe repeated the motion causing Gene to lean his head back. Babe took advantage of the angle and started at his collarbone, kissing up Gene’s neck, finding that spot behind his ear, and nipping lightly at the skin there. 

Gene’s hands gripped Babe’s shoulders tightly, fingers drifting under the neck of Babe’s shirt. Babe moved his hands to Gene’s ass for better leverage and rocked their hips together again. It took some maneuvering, but Babe managed to get Gene’s t-shirt off over his head. Once the garment was tossed over his shoulder, he started on Gene’s pants and found Gene to be a little bit more helpful. 

“How come I’m the only one getting naked here?” Gene asked as Babe pulled his pants off. 

“I like you naked,” Babe replied, tilting Gene’s chin so he could kiss him again. 

“Babe,” Gene whined, breaking the kiss. 

“You want me naked, do something about it,” Babe said before he started ghosting kisses up Gene’s jawline. 

Gene made a displeased noise before tugging Babe’s shirt up so Babe was forced to give up and help Gene get it off him. Once the shirt was gone, Babe returned his attention to Gene’s neck, his teeth grazed along the skin causing Gene to moan. Babe peppered the skin with kisse as their hips rocked together. Gene’s hands moved to Babe’s hips in an effort to keep him from going too far.

“What do you want to do?” Babe asked, pulling back despite Gene’s grabby hands. 

Gene looked pretty annoyed at the loss of contact. Gene pushed Babe back against the pillows before he climbed on top of him, legs bent on the other side of Babe’s legs. Gene slowly ground his ass down into Babe’s crotch. 

“Fuck,” Babe hissed. 

Gene smirked down at him. Babe’s hands drifted up to hold onto Gene’s thighs, as Gene repeated the motion. Gene leaned forward, his lips finding and sucking on Babe’s collarbone. 

“Gene,” Babe whined, not quite sure when he lost the upper hand in this. 

“Yeah?” Gene asked as he began to suck on skin of Babe’s collar bone. It was going to leave a mark and there wasn’t anything about that that Babe minded. Babe slid his hands to Gene’s ass and pulled him forwards again, causing both of them to moan. 

Gene pulled back and started to shimmy away from Babe. “Where the hell are you going?” Babe asked, reaching for his boyfriend. 

“To get your pants off,” Gene said. His voice sounded exasperated, but his eyes were dancing with laughter. 

Gene fumbled with Babe’s belt a little before making a triumphant noise when he got it open. He dispatched the zipper pretty easily and pulled Babe’s pants and boxers off in one go. Gere ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Babe’s dick. Then he leaned forwards to lick across the head. 

Babe pulled at Gene’s shoulders. “Come on, this is supposed to be about you.” 

Gene shrugged. “It can be a little bit about you too.” Gene leaned in and took Babe’s dick back into his mouth, bobbing slowly as he went until Babe could feel the back of Gene’s throat.  
“Jesus,” Babe gasped, his hips twitching in an affort not to thrust up into Gene’s mouth. Gene bobbed his head again, tongue sliding over the veins of Babe’s dick and he felt Gene take him a little deeper this time before he pulled back with a cough. 

“Fuck that wasn’t sexy,” Gene said before he coughed again to clear his throat. 

“It was pretty sexy,” Babe said, leaning up to nuzzle his nose against Gene’s cheek. 

“Yeah, right up until the coughing fit,” Gene replied dryly. 

“Still think you’re sexy,” Babe said, his hand drifting to Gene’s ass in order to squeeze it. 

“Babe,” Gene murmured as he rocked into Babe.

With some quick shuffling, Babe managed to get them turned around and Gene flat against the bed before he turned to dig though Gene’s nightstand for the lube and condoms he kept there. 

“You’re mom has to work late. right?” Babe asked as he turned back to his boyfriend. 

“You waited until now to ask me that?” Gene said. Babe could hear the laughter bubbling up in his voice. 

“Well excuse me,” Babe said, “but I just thought it would be awkward if she came home and I had a couple of fingers in your ass.” 

That did it. Gene started to laugh, his hands drifting to clutch at his sides. 

“That would not be my reaction if my parents came home while we were doing it,” Babe replied. 

Gene worked visibly to get himself together. “She won’t be home for hours.” He put his hands on Babe’s cheeks, turning him so that Babe had to look at him. “Now what were you saying about those fingers in my ass?” 

“I’m only playing along because you were sad when I got here,” Babe said as he pulled off Gene’s boxers.

“So noble,” Gene said as he spread his legs for Babe to crawl between them. 

Babe paused for a moment, losing his train of thought for a moment at the sight of all of the bare skin in front of him. They didn’t get to do this very often and the sight of Gene all spread out for him still took Babe’s breath away. 

Gene’s foot nudged his thigh.  
Babe shook his head before he leaned forward and opened the cap on the lube. He squeezed some out onto his fingers and in the process, some onto the sheets. He worked the gel on his fingers to warm it up before he started tracing Gene’s hole. Gene gasped and gripped the pillow under his head. Teasing the muscles slowly, Babe slid his finger inside his boyfriend. He slowly slid it in and out a couple of times before he started trying to crook it and find Gene’s spot. He could never find it right off, but he got faster every time. 

“Oh shit, there,” Gene gasped, his hips rocking up as he planted a foot on the bed for leverage. 

Babe grinned and repeated the process with a second finger. Trace the muscles slowly, work the fingers in and out, and then curl the fingers and…

“Ahh, ahh, Babe,” Gene whined. 

Babe coated his fingers with a little more lube so he could add a third finger. 

“Babe, come on,” Gene pulled at his arm. 

“I thought we had hours,” Babe grinned up at his boyfriend. 

Gene got that annoyed look his face again before he clenched his muscles around Babe’s three fingers. 

“Jesus,” Babe grunted because it was good in a preview of coming attractions kind of way. He fumbled to find the condom on the bedspread. Gene reached up to take it from him so he could open it. Gene didn’t like him using his teeth on the wrapper and with one hand coated in lube, that was pretty much his only choice. Gene pulled the the condom out of the wrapper before he slid it over Babe’s dick. Babe pulled his fingers out of Gene and was met with a whimper at the loss. He quickly coated his dick with lube before he lined himself up with Gene. 

“You ready?” Babe asked, panting slightly. 

Gene grabbed for his hand, still a little slick with lube, but he didn’t seem to mind and he gripped it tightly. Babe took that as confirmation and slid slowly into Gene. Gene dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, but he didn’t bite down so Babe kept going until he had bottomed out. 

Gene reached out his hand and smoothed it over Babe’s lower back. “Stay just a second.” 

Babe leaned forward to kiss at Gene’s neck before he relaxed. He waited as Gene’s hand drifted up his his back until he was grasping Babe’s shoulder. 

“Ok,” Gene panted. “Go.” 

What started as slow, careful thrusts, quickly spread up when Gene started rocking his hips up to meet Babe with every thrust. Every thrust brought them closer together, Gene pulling Babe down by his shoulder so that Babe was panting and moaning into Gene’s neck. It happened quickly, Gene snapping his hips up and coming between their tightly pressed bodies. Babe followed closely behind with one last snap of his hips up into Gene. 

He lay there for moment panting into his boyfriend’s neck until he shifted and noticed the mess between them. He got up and tied the condom off, tossing it into the can by Gene’s bed. He was going to get up and find something to clean up with when Gene started pulling him back. 

He was about to protest but Gene cut him off. “I know, but just a minute, give me a minute then we can clean up.” 

Babe was good at a great many things, but saying no to his boyfriend had never been one of them. So he allowed himself to be pulled back against Gene and cuddled into him. 

“I love you” Gene whispered against Babe’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” Babe whispered as he pulled a blanket around them. 

Organisms may not fix everything, but they did give them enough time to slow everything down and just be with each other, and maybe that could be enough for now.


End file.
